Vision
by Amara Z
Summary: After his rescue from Jabba's, Han's vision returns just in time to see a different side of Leia. Inspired by the art His Vision Returns.


**A/N: Just a little something for Celebration. If you've seen the pic _His Vision Returns_, I think you'll know where this is coming from.**

* * *

Han could definitely say he was glad this day was over. Or would be. Imprisoned by Jabba, blind, unaware of how his friends were doing, or how long he'd been out of it, it left him fairly disconcerted. He was doing his best to move past it, but he felt like he was still playing catch up. That sandstorm had been no picnic either and kind of the cap to an already crazy day. He felt dirty and grungy enough that he could probably shower for the next month and not feel clean. And he was pretty sure he had sand in places it really shouldn't be.

As he ascended the boarding ramp, he couldn't be more content. Back on his own ship, it was enough to have him smiling. The lights in the main hold were much brighter than he expected though and had his eyes watering and stinging. Squinting, he could barely make out Leia standing in the middle of the hold talking with Lando, no doubt about takeoff. He plunked down in the engineering station chair with a weary sigh.

It had been with great reluctance he had agreed to let Lando take the Falcon up. Although it seemed like yesterday to him that he had just flown her, he still had that undeniable urge to get behind the controls, to be back where he belonged. But with his sight less than perfect, he could hardly argue the point.

He glanced in Leia's direction, considering all that had happened during the day. It hadn't escaped his attention how close she had stayed to him during their trek through the desert. How she had silently supported him through everything. It was yet another reason to be content and it gave him hope that she still felt the same way about him.

Hot and tired and with nothing to do, he thought he might as well relax and if he was lucky he might convince Leia to do the same. As he stared down at his boots, he realized that his vision was starting to clear and adjust. A little blurry around the edges, but better and he grinned. Maybe he'd have that chance behind the controls after all. But knowing his luck, Leia would threaten to lock him in one of the holds if he tried.

He heard the sound of retreating footfalls and the soft rustle of fabric as he tugged at his boot. He glanced up and any thoughts of flying were instantly gone, consumed by the vision currently in front of him.

His mouth fell open and all he could do at first was stare. The wrap Leia wore was draped across her arms, but it had dropped significantly lower, all the way to her hips leaving nothing on display except skin. Leia's skin. Her perfect, unblemished skin, unbroken except for two thin straps running across her back.

He had a hard time believing what he was seeing. Was this a dream? A figment of his imagination? Some kind of hallucination from the carbonite? Leia, his Leia, would never dress like this. Stunned, his boot slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor with a thud, the sand and pebbles inside making soft clinking sounds as they skittered softly across the deck.

Leia heard the noise and glanced over her shoulder at him. When Han continued to silently stare, she turned, affording him a full view of her costume and it was like the air had been sucked out of the room. She stood there in clothes no better than a dancing girl's, less probably, her head held high, not a shred of embarrassment or shame evident in her demeanor. It amazed him that she appeared every bit as regal as if she were standing there in her senatorial robes. But as it sunk in that she wasn't covered from head to toe like she normally was, his thoughts took a more erotic turn. His mind filled with random images of Leia pressed against him, under him, loving him, all of things he had hoped for over the last three years.

Her brows knitted together and she gave him a perplexed look when he failed to say anything. "Han, are you ok?"

Finally, he snapped back to reality and he smiled in an effort to reassure her. As he moved to stand, he realized he had forgotten his other boot and quickly tugged it off. His goggles and scarf were discarded haphazardly on the chair before crossing over to her.

He stood in front of her for a moment, his eyes studying her face. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but was afraid to. Afraid that this might turn out to be a dream after all. "Yeah. Everything's fine. I'm just not used to…seeing so much of you."

Leia looked away briefly, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. It tickled him that she chose to be embarrassed now. She gave him a chagrinned look. "Not much call for attire like this on Hoth. And not like I had much choice."

"I suppose this is Jabba's doing," he said as he reached up and began to carefully remove her goggles from her head.

"Yes," she replied quietly, looking away again.

Han finished removing her goggles and tossed them on to the chair, considering her words as he did. His mouth set into a hard line in response. Part of him wanted to know what had happened, wanted to avenge any atrocities perpetrated on her. But the other part of him knew he might be better off not knowing. He let out a quiet breath. "I really don't want to know about it, do I?"

"Probably not," was all she said. Smiling up at him, she slid her hand down his arm until she took his hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze. "Come on. Why don't we go get comfortable? I've been wearing this thing all day."

A trademark lopsided grin lit up his face. If she wanted to get comfortable, he wasn't about to turn her down. Who was he to argue with a princess, especially one as gorgeous as Leia? Dropping her wrap on the chair, she started to lead him to the crew's quarters and he followed quite willingly.

As they walked, Han was conflicted by Leia's remarks. It was clear she wasn't going to elaborate and Han had to settle for the fact that she might not ever tell him what had happened. At least one other good thing had come from the day. "Well, at least Jabba got his. No way he survived that explosion."

Leia stopped in the hall outside the bunkroom, turned towards Han, and shook her head. He gave her a questioning look. "The explosion didn't get Jabba," she replied with a smirk of satisfaction. "I did. I choked him with my own chain."

Han chuckled at that. Nothing this woman did could surprise him anymore. Wrapping her in his arms, he gave her a light squeeze as he continued to laugh. "That's my girl."

Leia lifted her head from where she had rested it on his chest and arched an eyebrow at him. "So now I'm your girl?"

"You're not? I could have sworn you told me you loved me," he said with a crooked smile.

She shook her head at him. "I don't know, Han. You must be imagining things. That doesn't sound like me."

She laughed as he leaned in and planted a series of kisses on her neck and cheek. "I seem to remember you saying it once or twice," he rumbled against her skin before pulling back.

Her hand went to his face; the back of her fingers trailed across his cheek, brushing along his jaw, memorizing that which she had thought lost to her. "I do, you know. More than anything."

Overcome, he tightened his arms around her, locking his hands behind her waist. This time looking into her eyes it wasn't a future of angst and loneliness he saw. Or tears from a broken heart. For once, the vision was clear. And he could see nothing but being with this woman he loved for as long as they both wanted.

Ducking his head, he kissed her. Kissed her like he hadn't been able to yet, with all the built up passion within him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she let him kiss her to his heart's content. He took a hesitant step towards the bunkroom hatch, pulling her gently with him and then took another. Much to his surprise, she didn't resist and seemed to readily follow his lead. He was just about to palm the hatch open, just steps away from being alone with Leia and sealing the two of them inside for hopefully quite some time when he heard it – the familiar clank of metal feet on the deck and the whir of servomotors. Oh, Gods. Why him? Why now? It figured any future with Leia meant a future with him too. As he opened his eyes, he saw Threepio coming towards him. With a groan, Han disengaged from Leia. He put a polite amount of distance between them, but kept her hand in his.

"Master Solo, so sorry to intrude," Threepio said as he approached. If it was possible, the droid appeared as frustrated and flustered as Han was. "But Master Calrissian has informed we are about to take off and he was wondering if you would like to assist with the hyperspace jump coordinates."

Han turned to Leia expectantly, his expression more like a young boy's than a grown man's. The eagerness to be back behind the controls was written all over his face.

Leia smiled at him. She knew he loved his other girl as much as he loved her. "Go on. You know you want to."

Han seemed surprised and confused by her approval, but pleased nonetheless. He held her gaze. "You sure? I don't have to."

She gave him a gentle nudge in the direction of the cockpit. "Go on, flyboy. I'll be here when you get done."

Han returned her smile, amazed he had lucked out like he had. He gave her a quick, searing kiss, one to tide him over until he saw her later. She responded enthusiastically, enough to have him wanting to reconsider helping Lando and spend the rest of the trip in the bunkroom with her. "I'm going to hold you to that," he replied with a grin.

With one last peck on the cheek, he started down the corridor with Threepio in tow. As he rounded the bend that would take Leia out of sight, he paused and turned to look at her one last time, to take her in as she stood watching. She waved him on with her hand before she slipped into the bunkroom without him, her hands already working the clasps in her hair, loosening the strands. Vowing to be quick, he continued on his path, determined not to let that particular vision slip away.


End file.
